The PokeHybrid Conspiracy
by KHnews hound
Summary: A rescue mission turns into a fight for survival as Sam is infected with a mysterious virus and, with help, races against the clock to save the galaxy from an intergalactic epidemic.Xover w Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Initial Findings**_

It was a normal day in Janet Frasier's eyes, of course her version of normal and your version would be different. She got up, took care of Cassandra and sent her to school, then went to work in one of the most secretive bases besides NORAD and Area 51, and started treating everything from zat blasts to Replicator slashes. As I said, her version and your version of normal were very different. Today, this was somewhat the epitome of weird.

One of her best friends, who was coincidentally on an SG team (no not SG-1, a different SG team), hadn't shown up with the rest of SG-13 and they were supposed to be on a standard recon mission to P9X-114. She would at least have received a note or an emergency message after a call from Gen. Hammond. Right when she was about to pack up and go to lunch, she received a video message from SG-13. While most of it was in garbled and lost, small pieces of it survived. At the end, it was frightening enough that she called Gen. Hammond in a sheer state of panic.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So, General, why have we been called off from our downtime?" Jack asked.

Gen. Hammond sat at his usual spot at the conference table and had waited for the rest of SG-1 to show up. Save for Col. O'Neil, the others made it well before time to start.

"Now that you have arrived Colonel, I will start the briefing. The planet data in front of you is of P9X-114, one of the planets that we were exploring as a 'Beta Site' in case the 'Alpha Site' ever was under attack, occupation or other various reasons. P9X-114 was the closest planet to explore as a 'Beta Site' and we sent SG-13 out to explore and do initial recon." The General droned.

"So what's the problem? I figure a man like Major Reems and his track record would be able to handle almost anything." Jack said.

The General took a breath, thought for a moment, and said, "As of two days ago, we had lost contact with SG-13."

The team looked shocked for a moment, than Teal'c popped in his question of, "You said 'had', does that mean that contact was regained again?"

"Yes, Teal'c, contact was regained with SG-13. I want you all to see this for yourself." the General said as he was switching on the projector.

Hammond picked up the remote for the projector and said, "Now most of what we got had been corrupted data, but what we can see is a message from Capt. Jack Boyd. Capt. Boyd is 3IC of SG-13 and one of the SGC's more prominent virologists. This is what we received…"

"_Mayday, Mayday, this is Captain Jack Boyd from SG-13. We have…new strain of …people have been infected al-…Most of the team has been captured and some have been brainwashed…-am Rocket. Request immediate medical attention and evac from the area. Stargate unrea-…"_

Hammond turned off the projector and said, "Well, any thoughts?"

Jack stared into the projector space for a minute before saying, "I can't believe this is the same Jack Boyd, son of the late Col. Henry Boyd, that wanted to rip apart Gou'ald just to relieve tension."

Sam looked a little more thoughtful and said, "An initial scan revealed no viruses that would cause a mayday from Capt. Boyd. Speaking of which, why did Capt. Boyd send the distress signal instead of Major Reems or Captain Smith, both the commanding officer and the 2IC of SG-13."

"Well you heard the message, maybe Maj. Reems and Capt. Smith both were either captured and brainwashed or infected by this virus." Daniel said.

"I have seen SG-13 in combat. They would fight down to the last man if the occasion called for it. They are truly exceptional in combat." Teal'c said.

Jack looked a little dumbstruck and said, "Now there's something you don't hear everyday."

"I am authorizing the rescue of SG-13 and the destruction of this 'Rocket' whatever it is. You are all authorized to use lethal force if necessary. Dismissed." Hammond said.

"And here I thought this was going to be a simple walk in the park today." Jack said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A lone figure sat on a tree branch near the Stargate, watching for anything to happen. When the chevrons started lighting up, the figure's tails began to swish with a kind of joy. Suddenly, the screams of a man half-crazed man started to annoy him. That is, until said half-crazed man ran passed the tree the figure sat on to look at the Stargate.

'Damn, does this day get any worse.' the figure thought.

Just then, SG-1 appeared from the wormhole from the opened Stargate. The half-crazed man saw them and ran towards them.

'Apparently, it can' The figure thought.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So, this looks familiar." Jack said.

"The planet with the Jaffa posing as SGC members, sir." Sam said.

Just as Jack was going to reply back, a man stepped out of the trees and ran to them like he was their last chance. The man was wearing a green uniform like the four of them were wearing so that indicated him as one of SG-13. His only differences were physical, like a furry tail sticking out from behind and dog ears flapping in the wind as he ran. His fur, (yes **_FUR_**) was flying in the wind and he had a black dog-like nose.

"I think that's Captain Smith, sir." Sam said.

When Jack was putting away his P90, his radio crackled to life.

"_Col. O'Neil is that you, over?"_ The radio crackled.

"Yes, this is Col. Jack O'Neil. Who is this, over?" Jack sent back.

"_There's no time for that, disable the Captain, sir. He's one of those infected."_ The radio crackled again.

"What?" Jack sent.

"_Shoot to disable, sir."_ The radio crackled.

"Sir, like I said before, I think this is Captain Smith. Sir, why are you pointing your gun at the Captain?" Sam asked.

"Someone just sent me a message saying that Captain Smith is infectious. Step away, Sam, that's an order." Jack said with his P90 backing him up.

Sam took three, maybe four steps, before the Captain grabbed her arm and bit her. The other three started shooting at the furry Smith, but kept missing. Furry Smith pushed Daniel out of the way and was running up to the DHD when a pair of boleros came out of no where and wrapped themselves around Furry Smith's head, the sound of a bone crunching signaled his ticket to unconsciousness.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and the now infected Sam turned around to the trees, where the boleros came from. What they saw was another person in SG-13's gear looking at them. He was about 6'9", looked like he weighed 175 lbs., and had raven-black hair. What was different about him was that his skin also looked furred and had a crème color to it, he had nine tails, and had somewhat paws where his feet (and boots) should be.

"Colonel, Doctor, …Teal'c. Welcome to my nightmare. Major Carter, welcome to the Hybrid club. Your going to be in this for the long haul now." The figure said.

"Do we know you?" Jack asked.

"Oh, sorry for my manners. I'm Captain Jack Boyd of the former SG-13." The figure said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

This is a summer preview of one of the plans on the horizon for the fall. I really want to thank FireHybrid for the whole "Hybrid Pokemon" thing and think that I have a real good direction for this story. This is going to take place before Season 4's "Window of Opportunity" and will actually lead up to the beginning of the episode itself so we can actually find out what the rest of the question was that Daniel was asking. Don't forget to Read and Review.

Legal Stuff

SG1 is owned by Gekko/Double Secret/Sci-Fi Channel and Nintendo/someone owns Pokemon (Any body that actually knows who owns Pokemon will get 50 pts and a cookie.)


	2. Cave of Discovery

_**Chapter 2: New Discoveries**_

"Excuse me for sounding like a nutcase, but you're not Jack Boyd." O'Neill said.

The creature looked at O'Neill for a moment, sniffed him for another moment, and said, "Unfortunately, Colonel, I am. I'm a Ninetails Hybrid, thanks to the virus. Capt. Smith is a Growlthe Hybrid. But the rest of the team was captured by Team Rocket, most likely brainwashed into serving them as well."

"We should leave this area immediately, O'Neill. I can see numerous people and different animals conversing to this area." Teal'c said.

"That would be Team Rocket. I have a cave not too far from here that can help us with shelter for a while." Boyd said.

O'Neill considered his options for a moment and said, "Let's move. Teal'c, take Smith with us."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A short trip later they were in a large cave. It didn't look like much, just your average cave. The only difference was that there were a lot of '-bats' around. (A/N: And I'm not talkin about the kind that are normal to our planet.)

"Charming decorations. Who's the decorator, Batman?" Jack asked.

Boyd turned around and said, "No, but I'm sure his number's on speed dial."

The group walked in silence a little farther to what looked like an old wooden door. There were numerous howls, screeches, and whinnies from behind it.

Daniel looked a little confused until Boyd spoke, "These are other hybrids that are on the run from those Rocketeers. Unfortunately, I think we came at a bad time."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked with worry.

"Well, Major, this is…for lack of a better term…'Mating Days'." Boyd said with a little embarrassment

Jack chuckled when he heard the news of the new predicament. Teal'c, who was holding the still unconscious Capt. Smith, raised his eyebrow to new heights at this comment. Daniel looked down at the ground and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you mean, 'Mating Days'." Carter asked with even more worry.

Before Boyd could say anything, Jack piped in, "What he means, Carter, is that the people behind the door are in heat."

Carter was dumbfounded at this point.

"Well, let's throw Capt. Smith in with the rest of the fire hybrids." Boyd said.

'Maybe Maj. Carter should wait in there with…whoa, where did that thought come from?' Boyd thought silently.

"BOYD!" Jack yelled.

Boyd snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Sir?"

Jack calmed down for a second and said, "Now, as I was saying before, where do we go?"

Boyd gave a feral smile and said, "We're going to The Sanctuary to spend the night. That way, if Maj. Carter turns into her hybrid form during the night, she'll have plenty of room."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Meanwhile…_

A goon with the red R on his uniform front was standing in the middle of an arena. He was nervous, and rightfully so. No one appeared before the Boss and appeared again.

"So…you failed to catch the other two hybrids." The Boss said from the shadows.

The goon looked around for anything while he said, "Yes, sir. That's what I said."

The Boss was smirking in the shadows and said, "Then you can help me test the other two's abilities. If you win, than you go free. If _I _win, then you get to be a part of an experiment that I'm conducting. Deal?"

The goon looked even more nervous before going to the other end of the arena and pulling out a Pokeball.

The Boss pulled out a Pokeball of his own and said, "Go, Arbok hybrid."

The goon looked shocked when he saw the boss's first Pokemon. It looked like an Arbok but had tatters of a green uniform on him. His skin was purple and scaly while his eyes were nothing but white. The purple tail was slithering every once in a while. The weirdest feature was the blonde hair on the top of the Arbok's head.

The goon throwed his Pokeball and said, "Wheezing, Go!"

The goon thought, 'I'm not gonna survive this.'

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Back in paradise…_

The group had walked down a lot more slopes and reached another door. This one, Boyd had stopped at and smiled when he walked up to the lock.

"What are you smiling at, Boyd?" Jack said.

Boyd turned and faced Jack and said, "Because, Colonel, this is Paradise. The Sanctuary, I mean. The room we're about to enter, we really worked ourselves to exhaustion making it Paradise. Sowing seeds, digging trenches for a waterfall and a lake, even making a soft lamp for a little illumination."

He went back to the lock, pulled a key out of a pocket, and put it in.

"Gentleman, Lady,…The Sanctuary."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sorry that it's taking so long to post new chapters up but I keep getting Writers Block and distracted. With school coming up I'll be even more distracted and will post fewer and fewer. Don't forget to R&R.

Legal Stuff

See chapter 1


	3. Change

_**Chapter 3: Changes**_

The goon looked on as his Wheezing was defeated in only 3 moves, none of them even glancing blows. The Arbok Hybrid was in complete control of the battle.

'I gotta think fast…Aha!' The goon thought.

"Go, Kadabra!" The goon said as he threw another Pokemon out.

This surprised The Boss and his Arbok Hybrid lost in two moves. His smile didn't faze and he even laughed a chilling laugh when his Arbok Hybrid lost.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" The goon said.

The Boss stopped laughing and said, "Because, that one was a little weak. I was saving the best for last."

At this, he threw a second Pokeball out and said, "Espion Hybrid, Go."

The goon laughed himself as he said, "A psychic against a psychic is always going to lose, boss. Why did you make that mistake?"

"Because this is no ordinary Espion Hybrid. This is only a part of my greatest experiment. Several days ago, I found a species that I had never seen before. It looked like a woman but it was so much more. Not only that, but I found that others of their kind were about the galaxy. She was the female of the species and made others of her kind. And she was also dying. Now that I have resuscitated her, she has been producing offspring and had already helped me control two major cities. And do you want to know how and my little secret?" The Boss asked.

The goon, dumbfounded into shock, only shook his head.

"The secret is, since you will become one yourself, is that the woman had a worm inside her. Her species, called the Gou'ald, helps anyone with conquest in mind, even a person such as myself. With Mr. Ketchum 'mysteriously disappeared', I have had no problem in taking over towns with my 'enhanced' Pokemon and employees. The Espion Hybrid has a Gou'ald symbiote inside him." The Boss said.

The goon looked on in horror as both the Boss's eyes and the Espion Hybrid's eyes flashed. Then the Hybrid calmly walked up to the frightened Kadabra and mentally tossed it out of the area and across the room into a wall. Thus ending the match.

"Now, you will become one of us. Enjoy your last moment as a normal person and embrace the gift that is about to fall upon you." The Boss said with a laugh.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sam was lying near a garden of lilies and the small lake when she woke up from a horrible dream. Not only that but she felt as though she were nervous, very nervous.

"Sir." She said in a half-whisper.

After about three "Sir's" the weary Colonel O'Neill woke up and said, "Carter, unless your pants are on fire go back to sleep."

"That's the problem, sir. I can't sleep. Not only that but I…I…" Sam said as she looked down into the lake.

The reflection that greeted Sam Carter was something that was totally impossible by normal standards.

Her face was puffed out a little, like a cat's muzzle, and her hearing and sense of smell were a little better than average. She looked at her hands and noticed that they were somewhat like paws, rough on the bottom and covered by fur on the top. She looked down and noticed that her clothes were a little baggy and that she fell out of her socks and boots. The worst part was that Sam felt a pressing sensation in her head, like a headache but ten times worse.

She did the only thing that a person in her position could do, she screamed.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Boyd sat against the back of the door leading to the sloping corridor. He was dreaming of a time when he heard that his dad, the only living relative that he had left, had died on a mission of somewhat great importance. It almost felt real until he heard screams and snapped out of sleep.

'I guess Sam's up. I wonder what she's become?' Boyd thought.

He stood up and walked over to the waterfall, the source of the screaming. When he got there, he saw an Espion Hybrid wearing Maj. Carter's clothing and had blonde hair shaped like Maj. Carter's hair before getting bit. If it weren't for the fact that he knew Team Rocket captured Major Reems and Lt. Saunders, he would have attacked Maj. Carter thinking it was Saunders.

"Boyd, care to explain this?" Jack said as he was trying to calm Carter down.

He somewhat smiled as he walked over to Carter, picked up a handful of water, and splashed her with it. Carter's new instincts kicked in momentarily when she hissed at Boyd. Jack and the now awakened Daniel looked on in shock as their friend and a friend from another team looked like they were going to tear each other's throats out. Then they both settled down a few seconds later.

"Captain Boyd, what is going on here? What is that thing doing in Carter's clothes?" Jack asked.

Boyd smiled and said, "That 'thing' you are referring to is Major Carter."

Jack looked dumbstruck and stared at the thing that was now one of his closest friends.

"Sam?" Daniel asked in wonder.

Sam shook her head for a minute, crossed and uncrossed her eyes, and said, "Yes, Daniel, it's me. Of course, it would be better if everyone would SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!"

'_Major, I've seen this type of species before. Just filter it all out. Think of a brick wall separating your mind from everyone and everything. Just relax and let it happen.' _Boyd thought.

Sam smiled when she let things happen.

"Well Sam, things are looking up. We better send General Hammond a preliminary report." O'Neill said.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sorry it took a little long to update but things came up. Things are also going to pick up a little bit here too. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimer

See chapter 1


	4. Growing Pains

_**Chapter 4: Growing Pains**_

The walk back to the Stargate was almost calm and peaceful. Save for the fact that Carter was as jumpy as a person OD'd on caffeine. Jack and Boyd stayed silent and observant of the forest around them, Teal'c was keeping a close eye on Carter, and Daniel was writing in a little notebook and looking at his PDA with a picture of a stone.

Jack fell back with Carter and said, "So, what's it like being a cat?"

Carter looked at him and said, "A little disturbing. I mean, how am I going look at General Hammond or anyone else in the base again and hear what their thinking as well as what their saying?"

"Well, look at the bright side…" Jack started.

"There's a bright side?" Carter asked.

Jack smiled and said, "Yeah, at least you can tell what the other guy is thinking when you're on a date."

She laughed a little at that and they continued walking to the Stargate, feeling a little lighter then when they left the cave.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

An alarm sounded throughout the base as the gate had started its dialing sequence. Airmen armed with machine guns had stationed themselves around the gate and aimed at the center, waiting for whatever it was to come out.

Hammond appeared in the control room and asked, "What's going on?"

Another airman switched on a monitor and said, "A transmission coming in from SG-1, sir."

Hammond switched on a monitor and said, "Report, Colonel."

Jack cleared his throat and said, "Well, General, considering that this planet looks somewhat similar to earth, I can definitely say that we found a Beta Site."

"Colonel, have you found SG-13?" Hammond asked.

Jack looked apprehensive and said, "Yeah, we found SG-13. Actually, I should say 'What's left' of SG-13."

Hammond and everyone else stared as the camera on the MALP had pulled back to reveal two furry looking humanoids standing beside three of the SG-1 team.

"Colonel, what are those things beside you? And where is Major Carter?" Hammond asked.

"Well, the guy with the nine tails is Captain Boyd of SG-13, the gal that looks like a cat is Major Carter. They're both infected with the virus that was on the tape." Jack said.

"Is there a chance that you, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c are infected as well?" Hammond asked his second in command.

"Thankfully not, sir." Boyd said.

"Yeah, the only way that we'd get it is if we get bit or spit on. We've been very careful about that." Jack said.

"Ok, Colonel. Do you need any help from Dr. Frasier in any way?" Hammond asked.

Jack looked at Boyd and they both said, "No, not really."

"In that case, you know your orders SG-1, get to it. Captain Boyd, at the moment, you are temporally assigned to SG-1 to help with developing an antidote to the virus. Understood?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir." The group said.

"Then get to work." Hammond said before shutting down the monitor and ordering the gate shut down.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

SG-1 and Boyd had walked to the edge of the forest when they saw a young man being attacked by a young woman with red hair. They looked a little skeptical until they heard the young man say, "Misty, what's gotten into you? Lately you've been nothing but the opposite of yourself."

They saw the young woman, Misty, smile and say, "Well, you could say I changed, and I like what I've become," before they saw her eyes flash. All of them knew what that meant.

"Did you see what I see?" Jack said while pulling out a Zat.

"Yep." Daniel said while pulling out his own.

They rushed forward before Misty pulled out a ribbon device and pointed it at the young man. She was charging it before she saw the five people running at her. She stared at Teal'c in particular and said, "YOU!"

Her hand went up to face Teal'c and Jack fired one shot at Misty. She fell down to the ground unconscious. The young man stared at his former friend before standing up and looking at his rescuers.

"Thank you, whoever you are. I thought I was a goner." The young man said with relief.

The group still pointed their weapons when Jack asked, 'Teal'c?"

"He does not have a symbiote, O'Neil. The young woman does." Teal'c said.

The young man looked confused before he saw the two furry humanoids walk up and stand right beside them.

"You're with Team Rocket, aren't ya? Well, ya aren't getting me like ya got Ash, that's for sure." The young man said.

Jack looked confused before saying, "Kid, these two are our friends. They just got infected by this…whatever it is that's been going around."

"Why should I trust you?" The young man said.

"Are we doing anything that this 'Team Rocket' would do?" Daniel asked.

The young man looked at them for a moment and said, "No, I guess you aren't. Can you help Misty? She's been like this ever since Ash's disappearance near Vermillion City."

"We'll explain what's going on along the way. What's your name?" Jack asked as Teal'c picked up the unconscious young woman.

"My name's Brock." The young man said.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Well, another chapter down. I would have update sooner but I had computer problems. Until next time, Read and Review.

Legal matters

Believe me when I say that I don't own SG-1 or Pokemon.


End file.
